peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What Makes the Rhino Fierce
At the Greek village, Zeus, generous of having Meg returned, released Tod, Copper, and the Lost Children. Flynn was standing before him. "Stand before us." Zeus said. "I already am." Flynn replied. Rapunzel was wearing a strapless purple Greek dress and sandals, Tod was wearing a gold olive crown and a green Greek skirt, and Copper was wearing a rhino horn mask on his nose and a blue Greek skirt. "What's Zeus doing, Tod?" Rapunzel asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Tod replied. "What's he saying, Tod?" Copper asked. "He's saying 'Eugene Fitzherbert, mighty warrior, saved Megara, make god of Ancient Greece heap glad'." Tod answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Rapunzel giggled. Zeus put a crown and cape on Flynn's head and shoulders. "I'll make you, Eugene, a great king. You are now King of the Rhinos." Flynn did a rhino growl and the children cheered. Then, they all sat down, Flynn next to Zeus. Meg passed the pipe to Zeus and then Flynn. "Teach us that Eugene is a brother to all of the rhinoceroses." Meg said. "Good. This should be most enlightening." Tod said. "So, what makes the rhino fierce?" asked Ed. "When did he first say 'Growl'?" Huey, Dewey, and Louie asked in unison. "Why does he ask you 'How'?" Copper called. "Why does he ask you 'How?'" Zeus smiled. Then the rhino guards begin to sing as Copper, Rapunzel, and Tod took a turn with the pipe. Rhino Guards: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you how? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the Greek Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the Greek He should learn a lot And it's all from asking how Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the rhino guards and children danced. Zeus's wife, an Ancient Greek goddess named Hera, stopped Copper. "No dance." Hera said. "Go get firewood." "Okay." Copper replied as he went to get the firewood. Rhino Guards: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Growl"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Growl"? Hana Mana Ganda In the Greek book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big growl When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, Scamp was trying to impress Angel, but instead he impressed his mother-in-law, Peg. Meanwhile, Meg is dancing in front of Tod on a drum. Tod was impressed. Meg got off the drum and goes over to him. Rhino Guards: What made the rhino fierce What made the rhino fierce Let's go back a million years To the very first Greek prince After Copper got the firewood, he saw that Meg was kissing Tod. "Eww!" Copper said in disgust. "Oh well." Copper shrugged, as he continued to dance, Tod blushed and grinned. He then did a rhino growl and joined in the dance. Rhino Guards: He kiss a maid And start to blush And we've been blushin' since Zeus smirked at this and watched Tod and Meg dance. Rhino Guards: You've got it right from the head man The real true story of the Greek man No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The rhino's fierce Then Flynn and Rapunzel danced in the line, followed by the rhino guards, Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Edd, Webby, Meg, Tod, and Copper. Meg kissed Tod as he said, "Wahoo!" "This is the best day ever!" Rapunzel said, as she danced with Flynn while Tod danced with Meg. "Come on, everybody! Let's go back to my hideout!" Flynn said. "Okay!" Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, and the children said as they followed Flynn back to Hangman's Tree. Meanwhile, Tiana was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Tiana turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because she was caught in a jar by Lawrence. "Hey, let me out!" Tiana cried as Lawrence took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Tiana, but Dr. Facilier would like a word with you." Lawrence said as he goes back to the pirate ship. Category:Fan Fiction